


It All Started With A Picture

by Phi_Chan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bathroom makeouts, Boys Kissing, First time tagging, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Saguru gets a makeover, Saguru likes teasing him, boys blushing, kaito can’t deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_Chan/pseuds/Phi_Chan
Summary: A prank leads to a bathroom rendezvous which leads to an unexpected—or not—outcome.





	It All Started With A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 and only my second time writing a fic, so any tips and constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito or any of its characters.

Saguru was just minding his own business, taking notes during their lecture, when there was a sudden explosion of pink. Once the smoke cleared and a cursory glance around the classroom revealed himself to be the center of attention, he heaved an eternally suffering sigh, gave Kuroba a knowing look and proceeded to calmly ask permission to be excused to the bathroom.

The teacher, knowing first hand what it’s like to be a victim of Kuroba’s pranks, flashed him a sympathetic look and allowed him to leave. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the restroom to assess the damage done this time, pausing in the doorway and glancing at the culprit once more, allowing himself a glimpse of the slightly dissatisfied magician thief’s expression.

He was internally pleased that he managed to keep any reaction from showing, refusing to give his messy haired classmate the satisfaction. His momentary pleasure was quickly dampened once he was in the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He could hardly recognize himself.

Replacing his normally wavy blonde hair was a hot pink wig in pigtails, his lips were a matching shade of pink, and there was a slightly lighter coloring of eyeshadow applied along with mascara to lengthen his lashes flatteringly. He stared shockingly at his reflection, before he realized that wasn’t all. There was some glistening stuff applied to his cheekbones, like shiny fairy dust, and his eye color matched his hair and lipstick.

He was gobsmacked as to how all of this could have happened without him feeling a thing. There was no logical explanation. Seriously, he even managed to put _contacts_ into his eyes without him noticing. That’s just a whole new level of impossibility.

He groaned aloud as he realized he’d have to clean all this up before he could show his face around school again. Sure he had to admit he didn’t look half bad, but he was a man and he would like to preserve as much of his pride as he could after the numerous times this has happened already. At least Kuroba seemed to have left his clothes alone this time. Small mercies.

He first moved to take the wig off, and discovered a shocking revelation. It wasn’t a wig. It was hair extensions. He carefully untangled the pigtails from his actual hair and threw them in the trash. That left him with his usual hair. Except it was now a daring pink. He hoped it would wash out easy, but that also meant he had to go the rest of the day looking like a walking troll doll. Lovely.

He grabbed some paper towels and just as he was wetting them to start cleaning all the makeup off his face, the door to the bathroom opened. In waltzed Kuroba with a pleasant smirk on his face and pride in his eyes. A job well done in his eyes, Saguru presumed. Well Saguru was anything but happy with his current predicament, shooting an unimpressed look at the brown haired boy and going back to wetting the paper towels.

He moved to start with the _shiny_ stuff on his face, but before he could, Kuroba suddenly appeared beside him and grasped his hand holding the wet paper towels, bringing it away from his startled face. Saguru looked at the other teen curiously, wondering just what he wanted now? Saguru wouldn’t allow him to stop him from taking all the ridiculousness off his face. No matter what he had to do to deter the slippery imp.

“What are you doing now Kuroba? You got your distraction from class already. Honestly, can’t you find some other form of entertainment rather than repeatedly trying to humiliate me?” he asked in mild irritation.

“To me, no other form of entertainment beats you!” he replied cheerily. Saguru sighed, resigned to his fate by now, but no more happy about it.

“Why me?” he asked exasperatedly.

Kuroba gave him an unidentifiable look, his eyes shining with something that made Saguru slightly on edge. “You always have such interesting reactions, from explosive to mild to barely visible. It’s always a treat. I just can’t seem to leave my favorite detective alone,” he said airily.

“Just how many detectives do you know?” he asked, suspicious.

“You’d be surprised,” he said, slightly bitter.

“And I’m your favorite?” Saguru was skeptical as to the truth in that statement. He certainly didn’t hold anything back when it came to Kuroba or his other persona, KID.

“Yup!” was the simple reply.

Saguru started at the man before him incredulously. “Well then perhaps you should find a more tolerable way to express your affection,” he bluntly told the magician, whose eyes widened briefly, nearly imperceptible, but Saguru was used to taking in every detail about Kuroba. He watched with rapt interest as the other teen slowly turned a stunning shade of pink, rivaling his current hair color.

“Idiot. I’ll show my affection however I want,” was the stubborn reply. Saguru sighed, before peeking up when he heard a shutter sound. He was the next to try and rival his hair with the color of his cheeks as he realized Kuroba had snapped a picture of him while his guard was lowered.

He was quick to lunge at the magician in an attempt to take the phone and delete the picture, and after a few minutes of running around the small bathroom, by some miracle he managed to catch and pin the slippery thief against the wall. He was breathing slightly heavier and there was a thin layer of perspiration on his face. He looked down at the trapped thief only to be met with wide indigo eyes and a very pink face.

Saguru’s brain stalled for a moment as he took in their current position, but after all the thief had done to him, he figured he could take this opportunity to get a little revenge on the magician. He slowly curled his mouth into a rueful smirk. “What’s the matter? Your face is red,” he asked, his voice a little husky due to not having had a drink after all that running around and the heavy breathing, drying it out even more. He mentally winced at the sound.

The magician trapped between his arms, however, seemed to turn impossibly redder after he spoke, his mouth gaping open and closed and a choked sound making its way out, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Saguru was surprised at the effect he had on the other teen and mentally wondered how far he could push the thief until he broke.

The air was charged with a new kind of electricity as they stared at each other, Kuroba looking skittish and embarrassed, and Saguru enjoying the rare upper hand he had here. Saguru had about two and a half inches on Kuroba and as close as they were it helped in caging the thief in even more.

Kuroba was very fit but he was naturally lithe, with a body perfectly befitting his night job. Saguru on the other hand had a broader figure, and with his added height the magician looked almost small in comparison. Keeping his smirk in place, he took a half step forward, pressing their chests together and lowering his face a little closer to Kuroba’s forcing the other to arch his back slightly against the wall forcing their chests together more firmly.

He reveled the small, almost inaudible gasp his change in position caused the thief to release, his smirk showing a little teeth in the process of his glee. The other man was putty in his hands. He looked absolutely striking, wide blue-purple eyes half lidded, cheeks tinted a dark pink and body arched and presented attractively.

Saguru may have been a gentleman but he was no saint, when there was a very attractive and willing man in his arms, who was he to deny such an appealing invitation. Keeping eye contact, he slowly closed the gap between them, tightening his hold as the other teen started trembling slightly with anticipation.

There was a heart stopping moment as he paused with their lips barely brushing, and stayed in that position. Clearly waiting for Kuroba to make the next move. The smaller male glared slightly at the challenge and pressed his lips fiercely against the pseudo pink haired man’s. Saguru returned the kiss with just as much intensity and immediately took control, nibbling the magician’s bottom lip and eliciting a gasp from the brunette, taking the opportunity to glide his tongue smoothly into the other’s mouth.

Kuroba, being who he was, didn’t submit without a fight, tangling his tongue fiercely with Saguru’s and attempting to plunge his own tongue into the Brit’s mouth. Saguru met all his attempts head on and brought the intensity down to a languid, but firm twist of tongues. Eventually he won the battle and took his sweet time conquering the other’s willing mouth.

After an indeterminable amount of time having been spent enjoying each other, breathing proved to be a necessity and they parted with heavy breaths. Saguru was feeling slightly heady due to the heated makeout session, the magician still plastered against him, their breath mingling with a surprisingly intoxicating mix of mint and sweets.

He looked into the eyes of his thief, half-lidded and dilated as they were, and let out a breathy laugh. “Well, that was better than I thought it’d be,” he said breathily.

“You’ve thought of doing this before?” the magician asked, surprised. Saguru gave the thief a very pointed look, deliberately eyeing the other up and down. The brunette flustered again and lightly smacked him on the arm. Saguru couldn’t help another small chuckle.

“I’m not blind and your very attractive Kuroba, if you let your guard down, I won’t hesitate to pounce on you,” said Saguru with a predatory look, making his intentions quite clear and enjoying how the thief was acting so unkempt for once.

“Wha- you- you're shameless,” he stuttered.

“Coming from an international phantom thief that dresses in all white and declares where, when and what he’s going to steal before he steals it, that means very little,” he stated bluntly.

“How many times do I gotta say it? I’m not KID!” came the usual reply. Saguru shook his head and gave the thief a surprisingly fond look.

“I have no doubt that it’s you Kuroba, and whenever your ready, I’m here for you. Whenever you want to tell me about why you steal, who the last thief was to you, and about those mysterious shooters. Whenever your ready, I’ll be here and ready to help,” Saguru said in the most sincere tone he could manage.

“Hakuba…” Kuroba looked shocked. “I’m still not KID,” he replied petulantly, though with much less enthusiasm. “But thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Kuroba gave him an understanding look and Saguru gathered that his offer was received and pending. “So, what do we do now?” the magician thief asked, sounding unsure.

Saguru gave him a small smile before responding. “Now, you let me take you on a date. How’s this Saturday?” Saguru asked, still smiling slightly at the other teen.

“Works for me,” Kuroba said.

Saguru beamed. “Great! Would you care to help me get all this stuff off my face now?” he asked, annoyed at the thought of his original task.

“Aww, but you look so beautiful~” the thief cooed, pouting at the thought of destroying his masterpiece.

Without a thought Saguru leant in and kissed the pout off the magician’s face, lingering a little before pulling away and giving his best puppy dog eyes at the brunette. The other man seemed to struggle for a moment before giving in. Suddenly there was a cloud of pink smoke again and Saguru found himself once again shocked as he looked in the mirror only to find himself back to normal. “I’ll never get used to that,” he said firmly.

Kuroba chuckled and leant up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Saguru blinked at the sudden gesture before smiling at the thief and grabbing his bag. “We should probably head back to class now.”

Kuroba followed Saguru to the door, stopping him just before he opened it and stealing one more slow, sweet kiss, on the lips this time. Saguru smiled into the kiss, chuckling when it caused the other man to smile too, before pulling away and opening the door.

The hall was empty as they walked back to class, the knowledge of their newfound relationship fresh on their minds. As it was, Saguru ended up not paying much attention to the rest of the lecture, his thoughts wandering to the date he had to plan for the upcoming weekend and the lingering taste of Kuroba.

He licked his lips and gave a secretive smile, glancing at his thief and, seeing as the other teen was looking at him too, winked and enjoyed the show of the magician turning bright pink, straightening in his seat and facing forward again, avoiding eye contact. Saguru’s small secretive smile stretched into a grin as he looked back to the front of the room, pretending to listen to the rest of the lecture, while internally thinking that he may understand what the magician said about interesting reactions and pranks.

While not exactly pranking the magician, his teasing brought about some similarly curious and appealing results, and Saguru was looking forward to learning every single face he could coax out of his magician thief. With all that happened Saguru actually forgot about what started their whole exchange in the first place. The picture Kuroba had taken of him with all that makeup on. He wouldn’t remember until days later when he found out it was Kuroba’s lock screen picture. The aftermath was quite similar to the first time.


End file.
